


Stand Guard, My Knight

by thatoboist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Ficlet, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Inspired by a prompt, Knight Kylo Ren, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Nothing much, Pet Names, emperor Hux AU, i really like the emperor au and i didn't do it justice by this short piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoboist/pseuds/thatoboist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short ficlet about emperor hux and his angst knight, kylo ren. <br/>disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE EMPEROR AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Guard, My Knight

"I won't stand for this!" Kylo shouted, throwing his helmet to the floor. "You can't do this! It's idiotic!"

"Idiotic, maybe, but it will bring eventual peace and order," Hux said smoothly, ignoring Kylo's outburst. He severely contrasted his husband, who was slouched over and glowering; dark and angry. "And you need to heed my decisions."

"I love you, and I cannot allow you to endanger yourself!"

"Kylo," Hux mumbled to himself. He walked up to the dark haired man, and stroked his knight's cheek. "I love you too, _my dear_ , but you must respect my choice."

"I cannot stand guard while you try to negotiate with those hostile, _slimy_ beings! You could-"

"-die, yes, i am aware. But I won't, not with you watching, my love," Hux purred, kissing Kylo's cheek.

Kylo scoffed. "You know the risk, yet you're still going through with it."

"I'm the emperor, I must."

"Don't you love me?" Kylo asked meekly.

He was so  _wanting._ So  _needy._ Hux could barely keep his groan of annoyance inside. "Yes. However, I have a galaxy to rule and keep in order. I would rather pursue billions of lives rather than one." 

Kylo looked hurt. "You..don't care about me?"

"Oh, no, no. I do, very much so, believe me, darling. I'll show you later. But for now, I need to focus on the best interest of my galaxy. Not on my whiny, but beautiful husband."

"Alright, my love." Kylo shook his head, a smile spreading across his lips. He took Hux's hands and kissed the ginger's forehead. "Now, go kill that negotiation."

Hux kissed Kylo's full lips. "I shall."

**Author's Note:**

> you like this trash? follow my tumblr @more-trash-by-trash! i do not own the emperor au, i just wrote this piece of shit.


End file.
